


Unlikely Partners

by Wolfermann



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe-team up, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Knife Play, Knives, M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: An alternative universe where instead of keeping Lily for himself, Stefano Valentini sells her to Father Theodore but in turn finds himself betrayed and embarrassed. Despite having previously tormented former detective Sebastian Castellanos, the two men agree to journey together to bring her back before its too late.What happens when a serial killer with an ego too big for the town and a desperate father team up to fight a common enemy together? Maybe they have more in common than they think. In which Stefano is a gay disaster and Sebastian is trying to get his life together one success at a time.





	Unlikely Partners

Stefano Valentini made his way through the vast golden cathedral, admiring its architecture as it brought a feeling of nostalgia within him for the old churches of Europe. He lovingly placed a gloved hand on a nearby pillar, caressing the marble while eyeing the ceiling. A smile played on his lips.

 _“Oh if only I had Obscura, she would look beautiful in the light.”_ He thought, longing for his legged camera beast. The photographer thought to leave her behind, he did not want to intimidate the Priest, after all he had come to deliver his prize. Lily, the beautiful girl and object of desire, sniffled and tugged at his hand weakly. Children were far too trusting and it only took a few callous words and the flash of his knife to stifle any thoughts of running away. Many men bartered and waged for her, Stefano had yet to see her appeal. One man in particular, her father, had already caught his eye. Sebastian was a delight but their games were over.

“One moment, Bella. I want a photograph of this archway.” He hissed and she stopped protesting while the man fished out his prized camera, pointing, and delicately shooting the golden glow of the room. It had not piece in his current collection but he was on his Crimson Period. Perhaps Golden was next in the new age partnership between the two powerful men of Union.

He refocused, he was becoming more and more distracted it seemed. With the crumpling of Union into its _delectable_ , _malleable_ form, he was feeling more and more drunk of this sudden surge of power he held over STEM. With Theodore’s reward, he could finally make the studio he craved. Perhaps he would make his own cathedral. His own Sistine Chapel of death. He practically floated down the aisle to the magnificent throne where the Priest sat waiting.

Father Theodore was a new figure in Union but gained a large following. Stefano admired his Harbringers the most, the flame wielding monsters made from men. He had asked to capture them in their moment of transformation but had been denied. He had also asked to watch the Priest torture his victims in the elaborate chamber beneath the cathedral. That too was denied. The man was a stickler for imagery but ignorant in that art and religion often went hand-in-hand.

“Mister Valentini,” Theodore boomed, his voice had a hypnotic quality to it, drawing the listener in as he spoke and refusing to let go like a spider luring a fly to its web, “You are a man of your word. You’ve brought me the core. For that you will be rewarded as promised.” The older man stood with his cane in hand, his palm outstretched for his prize. Stefano brought Lily forward, blocking out her protests by freezing her in time with the click of his camera. She remained fearful and suspended in the time lapse, a tear rolling down her rosy cheek.

“I am a man of honor. You may have the girl, though I warn you her father is quite annoying persistent. You should have little trouble with him.” Stefano motioned, palm upturned. The Priest clicked his tongue but focused more on the girl as she remained frozen in place.

“Castellanos will be taken care of. As for your payment…” He paused, letting the Photographer squirm in anticipation, “Is I will allow you to live in this new world, unharmed. If you join me, perhaps you can make a beautiful disciple yourself.”

Stefano felt like he had been pierced through his stomach, even flinching in surprise. He had been played for a fool. Him, the great artist and mastermind!

_"HOW. DARE. HE!"_

“I came here for what was promised. The girl is still mine until I receive my fair share!” He snarled, reaching for anything, his trusted knife, his gun. Theodore looked calculating brown eyes, his lip twisted into a malicious grin.

“I’m sorry, Mister Valentini. But if you will not join me, there can only be one of us in Union and I’m not going anywhere.” Stefano hissed, throwing his knife at the Priest, managing to graze him in the shoulder. Theodore groaned, grin forgotten as he tapped his cane against the floor, splitting it in two. Before he could vanish, the World gave out from under him sending Stefano into a dark demise.

“I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!” He screeched, rage boiling from him as he crashed through the darkness back into the entrance to the once quiet town of Union.

He hit the ground hard, rolling off into the nearby bushes with the grace of a cat raised by a pack of wolves. He lay there for a moment, momentum finally stopping. He stewed in rage and humiliation. His hair was a mess, his indigo suit torn. Stefano wanted to lay there, consumed by his own misery but he knew better than to get caught up in such simple emotions. He trembled momentarily as he stood on his own two feet, growling to no one but himself. He was going to go back into town, change suits, grab a fine bottle of wine, summon Obscura and Aperture, and go back to seek his revenge. After all Theodore was right, there could only be one of them in Union and he did not plan on perishing any time soon.

A nearby haunted creeped too close to him, rearing its festering head at the Photographer, too dumb and slow to realize it encountered an alpha creature. Stefano reached for his knife before remembering it was back with Father Theodore. His nostrils flared in annoyance as he reached for his gun instead, cocking and firing into the poor creature’s head. Before it could scream, gore and brains exploded with a crack as the skull shattered on impact of the bullet. It stumbled before falling at his feet, bleeding on his fine leather shoes and making a mess.

“Great. This was supposed to make me feel better.” He huffed and turned on his heel to shift slowly into town. This was annoying, everything was annoying and someone needed to pay for him feeling this way.

* * *

Stefano sat within the local bar, enjoying the finest bottle of wine he could find within their stock, and even then it was still swill. He swirled his glass and tried to enjoy it while sitting across from the once alive bar owner. He used to visit the place on occasion because of its proximity to the theatre, it was mostly for the working class of Union, the ones who marveled at his presence. Now they were gone and dead or he would find them all eventually with their minds gone and feeding off their neighbor’s corpse. What a savage world he lived in but it was better that way as death was the most final of art pieces. He mused to himself, once again lost in his thought but not enough to miss hearing the door open.

Sebastian Castellanos stood before him, disheveled and barely holding back his own anger for the Photographer. He was still marked with the cut Stefano left on his cheek during the little game they played together. He looked gorgeous, rugged, and brutish. The type Stefano lusted after often. They made brutal lovers, challenges to bed and to make into art but he loved a challenge.

“Where’s my daughter you son of a bitch?!” The Ex-C

op demanded, even daring to point his gun at him. Stefano entertained him for the moment, shifting in the barstool with glass of wine in hand.

“I do not have her. I delivered her to Father Theodore as I told you I would. Unfortunately, the man has betrayed me.” He sighed dramatically. Sebastian glares in disbelief, an array of emotions playing on his face. He was so dramatic, it delighted the Photographer to his very core.

“Then tell me how the fuck to get there and who the hell he is! You’ve got a lot of explaining to do for a man I shouldn’t hesitate to kill!” Stefano sipped his wine, purposefully to annoy his companion.

“Come have a glass of wine with me and I will tell you what you wish to know. Though I would like to visit the man myself. He owes me.” A sudden spark of creation hits him like a bolt of lightning and for a moment he’s seeing stars through both his eyes. “Come with me. You get your daughter, I get my revenge.”

Sebastian lowers his weapon, clearly confused at the sudden offer. Stefano was just tormenting the man and now playing emotional tug-of-rope with him was starting to catch up. The Ex-Cop looked at him in pure disbelief.

“I will provide my power, my monsters. All you need to do is stay alive,” He attempted to sweeten the deal. “Sebastian, you could use help in this world. After all you are only one man.” The rugged man glared at him before giving him a swift nod.

“Fine. You can tag along. But under three conditions.” Stefano cocked his head, curious to whatever concerned him. He was amused and far too willing to hear him out.

“Well go on, _Tesoro_.” Sebastian cringed at the pet name and crossed his arms in displeasure.

“First, I need you to shut up for five seconds about art. I don’t want to hear Picasso this, Van Gogh that every time you open your mouth, understood.” Stefano stifled a laugh, of course such a baseless, uncultured man would desire this. He would admit that he had been a little overbearing in their meetings.

“As you wish.”

“Alright then. Second, no killing people. Not beyond survival needs.” That request was a little harder but once again no one’s death mattered more to him than Theodores.

“And the last?”

“Third, you don’t get to touch or go near my daughter again.” Of course. He wouldn’t shut up about the subject. He didn’t want Lily. In fact, he responded by rolling his eye.

“If that is what you desire I want to tell you my own conditions.” Sebastian’s brow creased.

“This isn’t a negotiation.” He snarled but Stefano would not hear it, he put his hand up to silence him.

“All I desire is that you learn to appreciate something artists, whether it is a piece of mine or someone else. You will learn some culture. AND when the time comes I want to kill Theodore myself. Understood?” The Ex-Cop looked at him defeated, clearly frustrated he needed to give parts of himself to this adventure.

“Fine. I’m already regretting this.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Tesoro means treasure in Italian 
> 
> Just a note, I'm a graduate student so updates will be slow but I'm excited to start this


End file.
